


(It's) Closing Time

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	(It's) Closing Time

He meets Faith on the pier. She is quiet and dark, elusive as ever.

They talk sometimes, about things that don't matter. Quiet little moments of shared syllables that mean nothing. Sometimes he thinks it is all that keeps him going, this not-extension of Buffy who hurts the way he does.

There is warm coffee and sweet pastry on the morning that changes everything. She is distant, the barriers they have worked so long to bring down carefully drawn around her. Faith stares at him, watching the worry bloom.

"I'm dying." They're the two most frightening words in his world.


End file.
